Skull Twins
The Skull Twins are two aliens who are cosmic clone criminals and members of the Black Hole Gang. Biography On June 22 2009, at 9:45 a.m., the Skull Twins robbed an intergalactic bank, and while fleeing with a safe of gold, they struck another vehicle with their Skull Interceptor, then outraced the angry driver of the vehicle at Sunshine and 12th streets. They were pursued by a Space Police VX-Falcon, and eventually escaped. In early July, one of the Skull Twins went to Jo-Co's Diner and was trying to move the stolen gold, possibly to another member of the Black Hole Gang. He was arrested by a Space Police officer and was on his way to galactic prison in the back of the VX-Falcon. However, the other Skull Twin found out, and he pursued the VX-Falcon in the Skull Interceptor. He fired at the space cruiser, freeing his brother and badly damaging the VX-Falcon. They met up with "Snake" and used the stolen Space Police laser cannon in the back of his Wrecker to fully destroy the VX-Falcon. The three of them fled when more Space Police arrived. July 13 at 12:53 p.m., the Skull Twins stole a Pirate ship, attached it to the Skull Interceptor, and drove down the A53 exit at Galactic Highway at 120 kiloknots per space hour in a 90 kk/sh zone. Fourteen days later, the Skull Twins and Slizer asked Squidman to destroy the space hyperspeed radar on A56 Intergalactic Highway so that the Skull Twins could race Slizer on the highway. On August 6, the Skull Twins drove to Hotrod Ave. at 11:45 p.m. and challenged a retiree on his electric space scooter to a race. Since the scooter only went 5 kiloknots per space hour, the Skull Twins easily won. They laughed at the retiree and left a gas mark on his face. At 2:15 p.m. on September 21, the Skull Twins zoomed past a Space Police officer stationed at M:Tron Plaza South. The officer gave chase on his Space Police Ray Bike. Three minutes later, the Skull Twins increased their speed with a stolen Singularity Engine on Galactic Highway 14, forcing the officer to call Central Precinct and set up a space block. However, the Skull Twins' hyper-speeder moved so fast, all three individuals involved in the chase popped back in time to 2:14 p.m., where the Space Police officer was able to easily nab the Twins. On November 24, the Skull Twins were caught at 16:00 g.m. in the Deneb-V asteroid belt, where they were riding the Van Reeker Comet in vacuum-proof swim trunks. When interrogated by a Space Police officer, the Skull Twins claimed that they were not the Skull Twins, which the officer disproved by showing them their bar codes. A Skull Twin, Slizer, Squidman, and Snake held a meeting in Chaddy's Intergalactic Junk Yard, where they found a seemingly-abandoned Galactic Enforcer. However, they failed to notice the Space Police officers hiding in the junkyard, including the one whom the Skull Twins attacked in July. Within seconds, the Skull Twin, Slizer, and Squidman were arrested. Abilities and Traits The Skull Twins are nearly exactly identical. Very rarely are they seen without their skull helmets. Each Skull Twin actually has three eyes, but the third can disappear into his forehead if needed. The Skull Twins are some of the more dangerous members of the Black Hole Gang. Each of the Skull Twins can operate in a different place at once, but it is possible that they are mentally linked and can sense when the other is in danger. They are very close and protective of each other, and if one of the Skull Twins is arrested by the Space Police, the other will go to the ends of the universe to rescue his brother. They also tend to love speed, racing, and skulls. The Skull Twins are also some of the more successful Space Criminals in terms of stopping the Space Police, able to first damage then destroy a Space Police VX-Falcon. The Skull Twins share Kranxx's love for speeding and racing, riding the Van Reeker Comet because they had the urge to go fast. The Skull Twins are wanted for crimes including moon-melting, asteroid drag-racing, and hyperspeeding. In addition, they were caught in the act of comet joy-riding, rocket hot-wiring, and trying to upgrade their Skull Interceptor with a stolen faster-than-light engine. Appearances *Hyperspeed Pursuit *''Space Police Log 02: The Chase'' *Squidman's Pitstop *''Galactic Pursuit'' *''Space Police Log 06: It's a Trap...'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Black Hole Gang